Fate Locura Total
by LordOfTerror94
Summary: El verano es muy largo; un hecho del que Shirou, Saber, Tohsaka y el resto de personajes de Fate/Stay Night se han dado cuenta. Por tanto, aprovecharán el momento para vivir miles de locuras  y sufrir las consecuencias de estas .
1. Chapter 1

Sale el sol por un hueco del taller donde me encuentro.

Me despierto algo confundido, y me cuesta poner mis sentidos en funcionamiento. Busco un reloj, cualquier reloj. Encuentro uno en la parte superior de la pared que tengo a mi izquierda. Son las 7 de la mañana. Supongo que es buena hora para levantarse. Me impulso con los brazos hacia arriba.

Cuando me pongo en pie, las paredes y las estanterías dan vueltas alrededor mía. Creo que me he levantado demasiado rápido. Me muevo lentamente hacia la dirección donde recuerdo que esta la puerta. Tras tropezarme varias veces, finalmente llego hasta la puerta.

Sujeto el pomo y lo giro, empujando la puerta hacia el exterior. La luz del sol me ciega, dejando mi visión totalmente blanca. Mis ojos empiezan a acostumbrarse. Distingo las formas de la calle, las farolas que se alzan del suelo y las casas que se encuentran alrededor de la tienda. Doy unos pasos hacia el exterior, dejando que el viento acaricie mis mejillas, sumergiendo me en la paz de la mañana.

-Buenos días, idiota.

…Me ha durado poco la paz de la mañana. Veo a Rin, sentada en el suelo de la entrada, casi como si hubiera estado esperándome desde hace un buen rato, como un depredador esperando pacientemente a su presa.

-Buenas, Tohsaka.

-Uy, tienes la voz ronca, Shirou. ¿No puedes aguantar las fiestas por la noche, eh?

¿A qué viene ese tono burlón? ¿Se está mofando de mí?

-Estuvo ayudando a Hotaruzuka-san con unas cosas, así que no pillé ninguna juerga como tú dices. Además creo que te lo conté antes de irme.

Se levantó del suelo, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Esto va a ir para largo.

-Dos cosas: uno, Hotaruzuka trabaja en una tienda de licores, por lo que no es extraño que hallas bebido algo mientras la ayudabas; dos, no te has levantado en casa, sino en un taller, ¿Cómo explicas eso, idiota?

-Uno, nunca bebería delante de Hotaruzuka-san; dos, aparte de que no tengo que darte ninguna explicación, fue por algo importante.

Me miró fijamente. Sus ojos azules rezumaban frialdad y maldad pura, absorbiendo la felicidad del ambiente a cada segundo que pasaba. La presión aumentaba, y el aire era estrujado de mis pulmones con fuerza que amenazaba con reducirme a un amasijo de carne. Tenía que hacer algo ahora mismo.

-…

-…le diré a Saber que la vas a dejar por una maduri-

-¡CIERRA LA P*** BOCA!

Y así empieza otro día de mi vida, persiguiendo a Tohsaka por la calle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy es un día aburrido en mi casa. Nadie tiene ningún problema, todo el mundo se está comportando de una manera normal, Tohsaka no está aquí…

Sí, hoy es un día sin nada que hacer, donde me puedo relajar y disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad. Me siento en el comedor a ver la tele, ya que creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Paso los canales hasta encontrarme una reemisión de episodios de Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Dios, amo esta serie, no solo son chicas mágicas sino que además es una serie muy adulta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Shirou?

Escucho por la puerta la voz de Saber, la cual se sienta a mi lado.

-Nada, solamente viendo un poco la tele.

-¿Estás viendo otra vez Lucky Star?

-No, eso lo veo en mi cuarto. Después de que Ilya amenazara con romperme los Blu-Rays, he decidido ser más cauto. Eso me recuerda que ayer vi por Internet una camiseta de Konata a buen precio.

-No puede ser bueno comprar tanto merchandising.

-Yo diría que es como comprar piezas de arte de un pintor famoso.

-Hay diferencia, Shirou.

-Yo no la veo. Si lo piensas los cuadros son como merchandising de pintores. Compras los que te gustan y punto, al igual que la gente que le gusta una serie compra cosas de esa serie.

-La pintura es algo normal que ayuda al prestigio y a los gustos de una persona-

-¿Comprar un póster de Konata de un metro y medio no ayuda a mi prestigio y a mis gustos?

-Aaaa… Supongo que puede.

-Bien, entonces como decía: comprar cuadros es igual que comprar figuritas de Kagami-

-¡COMO SEA!

No entiendo porque Saber se cabrea, creo que es algo normal lo que hago: compro figuritas pequeñas, medianas, grandes, con detalles, simples, mal hechas, famosas, originales, bonitas, feas, blandas, duras; mangas de humor, dramáticos, parodias, hentai, yuri, doujinshi, de misterio, de ciencia-ficción y fantasía; cupones; libros; novelas; fanfics; videojuegos; comics; peluches; juegos de mesa; plantillas; cosplays; pelucas; caretas; lentillas; camisetas de manga larga, corta y sin mangas; pantalones largos y cortos; bañadores; abrigos; sudaderas; calzoncillos; calcetines; gorros; sombreros; utensilios para cocinar, para escribir, para dibujar, para trabajar, para cortar, para pegar, para fregar, para limpiar, para lavarme, para 'eso'; pendrives; portátiles; ratones; teclados; impresoras; escáneres; altavoces; torre; auriculares; consolas; cuadros; sábanas; mantas; macetas; mesas y estanterías. Todo de Konata.

…

…

…

¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁ MAL CONMIGO?

-¿Estás bien, Shirou? De repente te has puesto blanco.

-Si, estoy bien. Solo he de dejar de pensar.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada.

Nos quedamos mirando el episodio tranquilamente, sin que nadie nos interrumpiera.

-Shirou, te has fijado que últimamente hay muchas series de chicas que son amigas pero que claramente están enamoradas la una de la otra o su relación es casi como la de una pareja.

-No entiendo.

-Es como en 'Canaan'. La relación entre María y Canaan es claramente romántica y tiene muchas connotaciones yuri.

-Ahhh, ya entiendo. Como Konata y Kagami, no.

-…Si, como en Lucky Star.

-Si bueno, supongo que hay alguna que otra serie como esa. Pero tampoco son tantas.

-¿Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha?

Saber se acercó a mí

-Bueno, si bueno hay más de una-

-¿Revolutionary Girl Utena? ¿Noir?

Seguía acercándose.

-Bueno, esas no son tan recientes.

-¿_Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch? ¿El Cazador de la Bruja?_

Se colocó en frente mía, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-¡¿Mnemosyne?¡ ¡¿Puella Magi Madoka Magica?

La aparté de mí antes de seguir hablando.

-¿Cómo conoces tantas series de ese…? Espera, ¿Qué tiene Madoka Magica de yuri?

El rostro de Saber cambió a uno de estupefacción y asombro, con sus labios separados ligeramente y sus ojos totalmente abiertos, como si su cerebro no hubiera procesado… no, como si no quisiera procesar lo que acababa de decir. Estuvo así varios segundos.

-¿Estás mofándote de mí, Emiya?

-No, solo es que no entiendo donde ves el yuri en esa serie.

-¡Venga ya, si está por todos lados! ¿Me vas a decir que la relación entre Sayaka y Kyouko no es romántica?

-Pues claro que no, Sayaka está enamorada de Kyousuke, no de Kyouko. Es más, yo diría que durante una mayor parte de la serie se odian hasta que al final aceptan a la otra.

-¡¿Qué? No, no, eso está mal, muy mal. ¿Has visto el episodio 9, Shirou?

-Sí, fue muy trágico, aunque no veo que muestren ningún tipo de interés romántico entre las dos.

Saber se está comportando de una forma muy rara y poco natural de ella. ¿Cómo alguien puede ver intereses románticos entre esas dos? No tiene ningún sentido.

-¿Y la referencia a Utena?

-¿Qué referencia a Utena?

-Esto es muy fuerte, ahora me dirás que a Homura no le gusta Madoka.

-…'You lost me'.

-Tienes que estar burlándote de mí. -

No, enserio, ilústrame. ¿Dónde ves interés romántico entre esas dos?

Saber se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Adonde vas?

-A entrenar, nos veremos dentro de un rato.- Y se fue sin más.

No la entiendo. Me resulta estúpida esa idea de Homura y Madoka enamoradas. Son solo amigas, nada más. **(SPOILER)** Amigas que se abrazan desnudas en el espacio. Muy normal entre amigas.


	3. Chapter 3

Me dirijo al dojo a ver a Saber. No entiendo ese cabreo repentino que le ha dado, pero supongo que es por el hecho de que se haya equivocado. Madoka y Homura enamoradas, vaya estupidez.

Al salir al exterior de la casa, me encuentro a Sakura. Lleva una falda corta corta azul y una camiseta sin mangas. Nunca la había visto con ese tipo de atuendo, pero supongo que es por el calor que está haciendo este año. Las temperaturas son muy altas y hoy no ha llegado ninguna brisa de aire.

-Buenos días, Senpai.- Me saluda con su característica sonrisa, tan amable y tierna como siempre.

-Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Hace calor hoy verdad?

-Sí, bastante. Aunque tampoco es que me queje, este es el tipo de época donde se pasa todo en día en la playa con los amigos.

-Mañana vamos todos juntos hacia allí. Supongo que ya lo tendrás todo preparado.

-Sí, pero creo que nos hemos pasado al comprar comida para la playa. No creo Eric se vaya a comer todo lo que hemos comprado.

-Más vale que sobre que falte. Además, lo ha pagado todo él con sus 'recursos infinitos'. –Empiezo a notar el sudor recorriendo mi frente. Me lo quito con la manga de la camiseta, pero tengo que llegar al dojo antes de que me derrita por el sol.

-Deberías de volver a dentro, Senpai. No es bueno estar fuera con una camisa de manga larga ahora mismo. –lo dice como se hubiera notado el hecho de que en un minuto voy a desfallecer por el sol que me golpea en todo el cuerpo.

-Tengo que ir al dojo a ver a Saber.

-Ah, está entrenando ahora mismo. La he visto con el bokken golpeando sandias.

-¿Está entrenando con sandias?

¿Para qué Saber entrenaría con sandias?

-Sí, les ha dibujado algo y las está golpeando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué es lo que ha dibujado?

-Creo que una de ellas ponía tu nombre.

-Ehh…

…

El ambiente se ha cargado un poco con ese comentario. Con un poco de su fuerza Saber sería capaz de partir las sandias, pero usando toda su fuerza sería capaz de partir cabezas por la mitad con ese bokken.

Para mí es obvio.

Está practicando para partirme la cabeza. Sé que era fan de Madoka, pero nunca pensé que se fuera a tomar mi opinión tan enserio. Tengo que entrar ahí y solucionar las cosas con ella ahora mismo.

-Tengo que ir a preparar la comida, Senpai.

-Sí, hoy es el día en que la hace tú. Yo voy al dojo a hablar con Saber.

Voy hacia allí, acojonado de la posibilidad de que este sea mi último día en la tierra. Llego finalmente a la puerta, dispuesto a enfrentarme a la furia de mi Servant. Abro la puerta, lentamente y con calma, para no sorprenderla en medio de su entrenamiento.

-Pasa, Shirou.

Las palabras me atraviesan, puedo notar la ira que esconde en esa frase tan normal y corriente. Me va a matar, estoy seguro.

Entro dentro, listo para recibir la sentencia del Espíritu Heroico que está situado justo enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shirou?

-E_e_Esto… venía a ver como estabas y eso.

Mis nervios me impiden pensar con claridad. La escena que se presenta ante mis ojos me puede. Ahí está Saber, con un bokken es sus manos, rompiendo sandias con mi nombre puesto. Las frutas se parten limpiamente con el seco y rápido movimiento de sus muñecas, conduciendo el sable de madera a través de la corteza y el interior de las sandias. Puedo imaginar perfectamente mi cabeza como una de eses sandias, siendo cortada por el acero de la espada de la mujer situada delante de mí. La conozco muy bien para saber que si lo desea, estaré en un ataúd antes de que la palabra 'Socorro' salga de mi boca, o incluso antes.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Si tuviera por aquí un cuchillos, probaría a ver si es verdad que se puede cortar la tensión. Pero creo que más bien necesitaría una motosierra.

-Muy bien, como puedes comprobar.- Fue una respuesta directa y sencilla, aunque la última parte de la frase solo empeora la situación.

Tal vez no debería haber dicho eso, pero no pude pensar en otra cosa en el momento.

-¿Qu..q..qué estás haciendo… exactamente.. Saber?- Me cuesta hablar, mi lengua se traba y la sangre no alcanza mi cerebro. La situación me está matando.

-Partiendo sandías.

El tono con que lo dice es monótono y aburrido. Puede que sea por el hecho de que debería de ser evidente lo que está haciendo.

-¿Y…

Reúno todo el valor antes de continuar con la frase.

-…porque tienen mi nombre?

-Ah, eso…

Saber, da una mirada fría a las sandias, distante. Su rostro sigue estando tan serio como cuando entré. El corazón se me acelera, mi respiración se vuelve incontenible pero intento disimular.

Después de un rato que me parece años, dirige su mirada hacia mí.

La misma expresión.

Un espinazo me atraviesa la espalda, y mis pensamientos forman una única frase coherente:

'Oh Dios mío voy a morir, Oh Dios mío voy a morir, Oh Dios mío voy a morir, Oh Dios mío voy a morir…'

Toda mi vida pasa ante mis ojos, y veo a todas las personas que ha conocido: Sakura, Taiga, Tohsaka (Dios, hasta en mi muerte tiene que estar dando por culo), Issei, Illya, mi padre y muchos de cuyos nombres no puedo acordarme porque estoy tan acojonado que no tengo fuerzas para eso.

Solo espero que sea rápido, para que no sufra mucho.

Joder, tenía tantas cosas que hacer en este mundo: conseguir un trabajo, casarme, tener hijos, encontrar a una chica como Konata en el mundo real, ver con mis propios ojos el final del romance entre Kagami y Konata, ser un héroe, conseguir un harem de cincuenta mujeres (¡Estuve tan cerca, coño!)

Supongo que es hora de despedirse del mundo. Cierro los ojos y…

-Son para ti.

...

Lo que sale de sus labios me deja atónito. Abro los ojos lentamente, ya que no tengo la suficiente confianza aún. La veo ahí, sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo, de una manera que solo me hace querer abrazarla al instante.

La tensión del ambiente ha desaparecido.

-¿Cómo que son para mí?

-Es que siempre cocinas para mí y para los demás, así que se me había ocurrido aportar algo para la comida.

-Entonces, ¿No estás enfadada conmigo por lo de antes?

-Al principio estaba un poco cabreada, pero pensé que era una tontería. Eso, por supuesto, no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con tu opinión.

Me acerco a ella y sostengo suavemente su fino mentón, levantándolo lentamente para ver sus ojos verdes mejor. Me mira con una cara tan tierna que me es imposible resistirme a sostenerla de la cintura.

Acerco mis labios a los suyos, y ella hace lo mismo aceptando mi propuesta. Nos besamos tierna y delicadamente, pero con pasión. Es un beso corto de unos segundos, pero que nos deja totalmente relajados.

-Te prometo que volveré a verme la serie entera y me fijaré mejor e n la relación entre las chicas.

-De acuerdo, pero primero probarás la sandia ¿Ok?.

-Por supuesto, lo haré encantado.

Nos llevamos las sandias entre los dos, totalmente felices y encantados.

Fue una gran idea, ya que a Sakura le dio un golpe de calor en la cocina. Y he de admitirlo: fue la mejor sandía que me comí en mi vida. Aunque solo me comiera un trozo y prácticamente me muriese de hambre aquel día.


End file.
